The RMATRIX-II Collaborations & Partnerships Core will build and stengthen relationship among university- and community-based investigators, while developing new approaches to facilitate interdisciplinary research that addresses health disparities among Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Peoples. Specifically, the Collaborations & Partnerships Core will support the overall Specific Aims of RMATRIX-II, which are to: (1) Foster clinical and translational health disparities research; (2) Build institutional and community research synergy; and (3) Advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators. The Collaborations & Partnerships Core will advance these Specific Aims through the following activities. Specific Aim 1: a) Implement a redesigned Navigator Program that will provide a single point of entry and one-on-one guidance to facilitate, accelerate, and improve collaboration and partnership in clinical and translational research for university- and community-based investigators; b) Promote interdisciplinary health disparities research by implementing an RMATRIX-II Pilot Project Program that will allow biomedical investigators to generate preliminary data for submission of grant applications. Specific Aim 2: a) Link university-based and community-based investigators through the Navigator Program using personalized assistance and web-hosted guidance; b) Establish and develop an inter-institutional, multidisciplinary health services research group that will use pre-existing databases and other resources to examine health disparities among Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Peoples. Specific Aim 3: a) Implement an integrated approach to career development and mentoring in collaboration with the Professional Development Core and Community-Based Research Core; b) Maximize the opportunities for career development and mentoring by encouraging Emerging investigators and Pilot Project Investigators to present their work to the appropriate RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN) Cluster.